


Sara, Smile

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Lex Saves Clark, M/M, Minor Character(s), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies to Hall and Oates</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sara, Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Hall and Oates

The girl in Clark's dreams has dirty blonde hair, and a crooked grin. She puts pictures into his head, and ideas in his mind that he doesn't want to examine too closely. He's almost ashamed to tell Lex about skinny dipping with Lana. It isn't something he really wants to do anymore - especially not in Crater Lake, with its high kryptonite content.

Lex tells him dreams can't be taken literally; their meanings are symbolic.

"So, what does this mean, do you think?" Clark asks him.

"That Lana's toxic? I don't know," Lex says, and kisses him to make him forget.


End file.
